Pippin expansion dock
with a various explansion docks.]]. Pippin expansion docks were produced in very limited numbers by Bandai Digital Entertainment and Katz Media. The docks used a custom "X-PCI" interface to connect to the underside of a Pippin console. Models Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit Model number PA-82002,Pippin Floppy Disk Unit by Mark Johnson. Flicker. 2013-10-11. a white dock containing a floppy drive, released in the Japanese market for Pippin Atmarks at an MSRP of JP¥12,000.Spec., Pipp!n@Archive. Archived 2007-02-05.Video Game Bible 1985-2002 by Andy Slaven, p.61. Pippin ethernet dock A dock to add ethernet support was announced by Bandai at an MSRP of US$139, but was not released.Pippin @World gets Ethernet by Tom Karlo, CNET News. 1997-05-21. Archived 2004-11-25. Some prototypes contained a combination of a floppy drive and a 10BASE-T ethernet port.Bandai-Pippin for sale... and more than complet by newcoleco, AtariAge. 2007-01-29. Pippin Expansion Unit Arborescence and Katz Media announced plans to build the first "combo" expansion bases for the Canadian market as part of the "Arborescence/Katz Media Pippin package", containing a floppy drive and ethernet (or modem) for customers without internet access. Primetech Electronics prototyped a dock with a X-PCI riser card to support various options through conventional PCI.Arborescence introduce the first COMBO Pippin doc/base module! by Joe Kudrna, O'Grady's PowerPage: Pippin NewsPage. 1997-08-03. Archived 1998-02-07.Arborescence Launches KMP 2000 with New Peripherals, The Arborescence Group. 1997-05-22. Archived 1998-01-29. However, these docks were never widely released. Some collectors have found individual riser cards as well as complete specimens housing an ethernet card.Bandai Pippin ATMARK \ @WORLD - Discuss by Kabelventje, Video Game Console Library. 2016-11-13. Pippin SCSI dock A dock containing a SCSI port was reportedly tested for consoles that lacked one, but would have required a ROM update to rev. 1.2 or later.Useful Notes / Pippin, TV Tropes. Accessed 2017-04-20. Pippin Zip dock An optional Zip drive for the Pippin was announced by Iomega on June 18, 1996.Bandai Digital Entertainment To Offer Iomega's Zip Drive With New Internet Access Appliance., BusinessWire. 1996-06-18. A prototype add-on had reportedly been tested in Japan, but was not released. Deltis 230 MO Docking Turbo Released by Olympus on November 15, 1996, this dock featured a MOS330E TURBO III drive with the ability to read 128MB and 230MB magneto-optical (MO) discs with an efficient caching algorithm.Deltis 230 MO Docking Turbo (Japanese), Olympus. Archived 1997-06-22ベアドライブ MOS330E / 331E (Japanese), Olympus. Archived 1997-06-22 It was listed for an MSRP of JP¥54,800 and required a ROM update to rev. 1.2 or later.Olympus Announces MO Drive for Pippin Atmark (Japanese), PC Watch. 1996-09-24.An MO reader in the Pippin (French) by Pierre Dandumont. Le journal du Lapin. 2016-11-26. Gallery Pippin floppy dock.jpg|A Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit with exposed X-PCI expansion connector. Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit board.jpg|A X-PCI to floppy adapter board from a Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit. Pippin Turbo MO dock.jpg|Pippin Atmark console with Deltis 230 MO Docking Turbo. Deltis 230MO SCSI board front.jpg|A X-PCI to SCSI adapter board from a Deltis 230 MO Docking Turbo. KMP2000+PCI dock.jpg|KMP 2000 console with Pippin Expansion Unit, prototyped by Primetech Electronics. Katz Media PCI riser front.jpg|A X-PCI to PCI riser card from a Pippin Expansion Unit by Katz Media. Pippin ethernet dock+wireless AppleJack.jpg|Pippin Atmark console with ethernet dock and wireless AppleJack controller. Pippin combo dock back.jpg|Back of a prototype combo dock with a 10BASE-T ethernet port (bottom left). Pippin combo dock closeup.jpg|Closeup of the 10BASE-T ethernet port on the back of a prototype combo dock. Pippin Zip dock opened.jpg|An opened Pippin Zip dock without visible adapter board. References External links *Bandai Pippin Museum & Archive at The Mac Geek *Hacking the Pippin by Phil Beesley at Vintage Macintosh (archived 2017-08-17) (mirror) *Pippin MO Special by Ashima (archived 2001-01-19) *ピピンアットマーク: オプション (Pippin Atmark: Options) at Wikipedia (Japanese). Category:Floppy disks Category:Lists Category:Peripherals